


Fireworks

by Remem8er



Category: IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Memories, Pining, after the events of it ch2, eddies still dead, not a fix it, so is stan, sorry - Freeform, tags will be added as i go ig, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remem8er/pseuds/Remem8er
Summary: After they defeat Pennywise for the second time, the Losers stay for the 4th of July. Richie visits the kissing bridge.





	1. Chapter 1

As the Losers’ second time in Derry came to a close, they were all eager to get out of that hellhole. However, the 4th of July was coming up, and Ben somehow convinced all of them to stay for the festivities.

“C’mon guys, you remember how much fun it was! We’d all sit in the park, eating hotdogs and watching the fireworks…”

“You can get that anywhere.” Bill replied; not wanting to spend another minute there.

“Yeah, but Ben’s got a point,” Bev added, “It’d be fun! One last celebration with the Losers!”

_ Not all the Losers _ , Richie thought, watching the others bicker. It hadn’t even been a day since,  _ Eddie died, _ they had defeated Pennywise. He didn’t have it in to argue, so he agreed to stay.

“Sure, why not?” The Losers looked at him with wide eyes, expecting some sort of dumb comment. He shrugged. 

“It’s settled then!” Bev cheered, placing a hand on Richie’s shoulder. He glanced at her, and she gave him a small, sympathetic smile. He turned away. Removing her hand, Bev turned back to the Losers. 

“We should get some rest. Tomorrow’s gonna be a big day!” She said, leaning into Ben. He smiled and nodded. They had washed themselves off in the lake earlier, and it was late afternoon at that point. They hadn’t slept for more than a day, and they were exhausted.

Mike shoved his hands in his pockets, and shrugged. 

“I’m heading out then. Goodnight guys.” They all responded with a goodnight, or a nod from Richie, as he walked up the stairs. 

They all followed after him, Richie staying behind. A hand on his shoulder startled him, and he turned to see Bill, who he hadn’t noticed stayed. 

“You look like shit, man.” Bill joked with a smile that looked strained. Richie didn’t respond. “Listen, I’m sorry man. I know that you…” He trailed off, looking Richie in the eyes. “Y’know. I’m proud of you.” He said, patting Richie’s shoulder with finality. Richie nodded, and watched him ascend the stairs.

After Bill disappeared into his room, Richie sighed, running his hand through his hair. It felt gross and was still wet from the lake, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

Starting up the stairs, he entered his room and collapsed on the bed, fully clothed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie tries to pretend that everythings normal

Richie groaned at the light behind his eyelids, shielding his face with his hand. The first thing he noticed was how much _pain _he was in. _Everything_ hurt. He must’ve been running on adrenaline, and hadn’t noticed the pain before.

The bed creaked as he sat up, rubbing his face with his hands. He suddenly remembered how disgusting he was, and set out to take a shower.

Once clean and dressed, Richie descended the stairs to where the rest of the Losers were chatting idly. Bev grinned at him, alerting the others to his presence. 

“Hey guys.” He said groggily, allowing a small smile onto his face. Bev pounced on him, knocking his glasses askew as she pulled him into a bear hug.

Shocked, Richie took a second to hug her back, but leaned into her shoulder when he did. When she released him, she was grinning again. 

“C’mon guys, it’s time for festivities!” she cheered, directing them out of the town house.

The day was full of hot dogs, ice cream, and screaming children as they weaved through the crowd of the park, laughing and enjoying their last day together. After this, they all planned on going home to their normal lives, well, as normal as they could be. 

Richie tried his best to enjoy the day, but had a hard time feeling anything. He followed his friends in a daze, and when he tried to joke, he was met with _ Beep beep, Richie _’s and sympathetic smiles. He tried to ignore how much it reminded him of Eddie.

After a while, the heat got to be too much, and they decided to hang out in their old clubhouse again. It was still as disgusting and covered in cobwebs and dirt, but they brushed off seats and stayed there anyway. 

Richie walked over to the old hammock. It was disgusting, covered in layers of dirt and dust. He flipped it over, relieved to see that the underside was relatively clean. After pushing on it to test it’s strength, he took a seat. 

Memories of him and Eddie flooded back to him, hitting him like a tidal wave. The way they would argue over the hammock and cram into it together, how Eddie would kick Richie’s glasses off his face with his foot, and how Richie would desperately pretend to read the comic he can’t see. 

He wrung his hands, staring at his feet. He knew the other Losers were watching him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He had to hold on to these memories.

____

When the night grew darker, the Losers filtered out of the clubhouse, finding a break in the trees where they could watch the fireworks. Laying out blankets they’d stolen from the townhouse, they sat in a pile, looking at the slowly appearing stars. Except Richie. 

He stood behind them, hands in his pockets. He had somewhere to be. He cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the Losers.

“Um,” He started, staring at the ground. “I need to go somewhere.” He said, face burning. He couldn’t tell them where he was going, but it was suspicious if he didn’t say where. He opted for suspicious. 

“Ok Richie, be safe.” Bev said, and Richie looked up at her to see sympathetic eyes. In fact, the whole group was looking at him like that. Ears burning, he turned his head to look back at the ground.

“Thanks guys.” He said, walking off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like the second fanfic ive actually posted so im. h. but i think its alright so far??


End file.
